


Jack O Lanterns

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Halloween, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel tries his hand at carving pumpkins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack O Lanterns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my 1MW bingo table with the prompt, "Jack O Lantern" and the fic_promptly prompt "Any - Any - 'wow, that wasn't supposed to happen...'"

"Are you done yet?" Jack asked, leaning around the table.

"No peaking!" Daniel cried, quickly shielding his pumpkin.

"But I wanna see it!" Jack mock whined. Already naturally childish, Daniel had noticed that he became worse than usual around the holidays.

"It isn't done yet." Daniel informed him stiffly before going back to work.

Temporarily halted, Jack went back to his own work - carving his third pumpkin. Daniel was still on his first, but Jack's generic 'Jack O Lantern' face and cat face were both proudly sitting on the kitchen counter behind him. Daniel eyed those two finished products again before resuming his own carving.

He had been given basic survival training by the SGC, including the use of a knife, but somehow his own cuts were coming out jagged and wibbly, instead of the smooth, strait lines that Jack had managed. With a sigh, Daniel readjusted his grip and dove back in.

"Nice!" Jack's voice suddenly came from behind him about twenty minutes later. Startled, Daniel jumped, his knife cutting a deep gouge into the pumpkin's rind.

Daniel stared at his ruined Jack O Lantern, feeling like he might cry.

"Shoot, that wasn't supposed to happen," Jack quickly apologized. "I just wanted to see how it was coming."

In fact, Daniel had almost been done, just trying to straighten up some of the edges on his series of Stargate chevrons. Now, however, a large gash ran from the sixth, through the fifth, and nicking the bottom corner of the fourth before sliding a few more inches down towards the table.

Jack considered the mess for a moment while Daniel resisted the urge to stab it. Or Jack. Finally the other man said, "You start on your second one; I'll have this one fixed in a jiffy!"

Daniel wasn't sure how his Jack O Lantern could be fixed, but he acquiesced and allowed Jack to give him a fresh pumpkin. Maybe this time he'd go for something simple, like circle. No, wait, circles were hard to perfect. Maybe he'd just make an amoeba.

With a sigh, Daniel bent to his task again.


End file.
